El jardín de Rin
by M.E. Nightteare
Summary: Traducción del fanfic Rin's Garden escrito por Miss Kagura. Traducción hecha por mi. Disfruten y dejen Review. Vale la pena.
1. Con amor, Sesshomaru

**Capítulo 1 – Con amor, Sesshomaru **

_Querido señor Sesshomaru,_

_¡Me sentí tan feliz al saber de usted! Me alegro de que todo le esté yendo bien y que finalmente haya derrotado a ese malvado hombre, Naraku. Me preocupé al pensar que no volvería a verlo ni oír de usted, ya fuese porque Naraku lo hubiese matado o porque usted no quisiera hablarme. _

_Muchas gracias por enviarme aquí. Cuando era pequeña, pensé que se había equivocado al hacerme venir a vivir con humanos, pero estaba en lo correcto. Me han tratado muy bien aquí, aunque estoy bastante ocupada con mis estudios. Soy prácticamente la más inteligente que se esté educando en la aldea¡y la mayoría de mis profesores están muy orgullosos de mi!_

_El terrateniente con el que me hizo venir a vivir ha sido bastante bueno conmigo. Me encanta vivir con él, incluso tengo un gato de mascota. Tuve una pata, pero desapareció una noche antes de un gran festival con mucha comida. Lloré por una semana pensando que se la habían comido¡pero regresó con un montón de pequeños patitos siguiéndola!_

_Cuando no estoy leyendo ni estudiando, continuó recogiendo flores. Ahora, se cómo se llaman la mayoría de ellas y aún mas, tengo mi propio jardín aquí en la aldea. ¡Es hermoso! Cuando la gente enferma, me gusta llevarles flores. He pensado que me gustaría estudiar sobre hierbas medicinales y así poder ayudar a los demás._

_Sobre lo que me preguntó… No creo que debiera visitarme. Estas personas no están enteradas sobre usted, y si lo descubren, podrían haber graves consecuencias._

_No estoy segura de que mas escribir, y tampoco quisiera aburrirlo. Espero que pueda responderme. Me encantaría volver a saber más acerca de usted._

_Con amor,_

_Rin._

Sesshomaru sostuvo la carta entre sus dedos y la leyó de nuevo. Y de nuevo. Y de nuevo. Había pasado tanto desde que vio la brillante sonrisa de la joven, y estaba tan tranquilo de saber que se encontraba bien. Sonrió autosuficiente al pensar en ella siendo la mas inteligente en comparación a los otros niños humanos, el saberlo probablemente avergonzaría a cada hombre de mayor rango el observar a una chiquilla ser mas brillante que sus queridos hijos.

Aunque haya sido todo por su culpa, Rin jamás se hubiese ido de su lado. Él lo había decidido sin número exacto de días… sus sentidos lo habían alertado, no estaba seguro de que se trataba. Poco supo en ese entonces de que se estaba convirtiendo en algo que su padre había descubierto a su edad –un extraño sentido de precognición-. Era como una pequeña sugerencia en su cabeza. Despertó y lo primero que pensó, '_Algo malo está por sucedernos. No habrá nadie que cuide de Rin.'_

Rin lloró a más no poder, gritó, y le rogó que le dejara quedarse. Aunque él nunca la trató de forma muy paternal, cada uno tuvo su manera de definir la relación, y eso era los más normal y cercano a lo que podían pensar.

Sesshomaru encontró a un competente terrateniente y se disfrazó como humano. "Rin necesitará una educación apropiada." Le dijo al hombre, entregándole una bolsa llena de joyas las cuales él sabía que los humanos apreciaban demasiado. Sería más de lo necesario para cuidar de ella, probablemente el resto de su vida. "Ahórralo para los gastos. Rin es muy especial y cuando regrese, te daré mayor recompensa."

Se recordó intentando irse de la casa de aquel hombre al día siguiente, con Rin abrazándose a su pierna, llorando. Se le rompió el corazón, y finalmente quiso abrazarla para después no volverla a sentir en mucho tiempo. Ya era muy tarde para eso.

Los siguientes cuatro años no fueron para nada cortos. Naraku había descubierto un frasco de un extremadamente raro veneno preservado en una helada caverna hace bastante tiempo. Una vez, casi se deshizo del Inuyoukai, así que Naraku estaba más que feliz por deshacerse de él y su hermano. Mientras luchaba con la tóxica sustancia, fue derrotado y llevado aun continente por una estúpida búsqueda de venganza contra su padre. Sesshomaru aprendió rápidamente que el tiempo que pasó en una cueva siendo torturado ayudó a su corazón a mantenerse fuerte.

Sesshomaru se recuperó de su enfermedad, dejando un rastro de cadáveres en su camino fuera del continente. Lo pensarían dos veces antes de volver a sacarlo de Japón. Regresó a casa y mató tanto a Naraku como a sus mascotas, dejando todo en paz por el momento.

Sesshomaru tomó un trozo de pergamino y comenzó a escribir.

_Estimada Rin,_

_Comprendo que no quieras que te visite. La mayoría de los humanos tienen un entendido miedo a los demonios. Los youkai has sido reconocidos por derramar sangre inocente y arrasar con aldeas, incluso si no todos o algunos somos así. Como humano, eres única. Creo que eres la primera que no sintió miedo de mí o lo suficientemente idiota como para intentar desafiarme. Temerle a los demonios es casi probablemente sano para los humanos. Las oportunidades son, un encuentro al azar con un youkai sería peligroso, si no fatal. _

_Estoy orgulloso de saber que tienes interés en hierbas medicinales. Siempre supe que eras mejor que la típica mujer humana forzada a un destino ya predispuesto. La mayoría de ella se casan a temprana edad y tiene hijos mueren, encuentro eso perturbador y desagradable. Tú tienes ese lado piadosa, agraciado y estoy seguro de que mucha gente saldrá beneficiada de tu ayuda, tal como yo._

_¿Qué clase de flores crecen en tu jardín? Creo que la única que he visto son esas que crecen el cerezo de afuera. Algunas veces duermo bajo aquél, el aroma es muy placentero y relajante. ¿Quizás quieras venir a visitarme y enseñarme tus habilidades de jardinería? _

Sesshomaru hizo una pausa antes de escribir la siguiente palabra en el papel.

_Con amor,_

_Sesshomaru._

Cuando el mensajero llevó la carta de vuelta a la aldea de Rin, Sesshomaru sintió un extraño sentimiento de aprehensión. Quería ver a Rin de nuevo, y ella se notaba muy decidida a no dejarle visitarla. ¿Y si ella no venía a verle¿Y si ella no quería volver a verle?

Los días se volvieron semanas y cuando la correspondencia llegó, la quitó de un movimiento de las manos del mensajero y la leyó rápidamente.

_Sesshomaru._

_Pienso que esta será la última carta que le escriba. _

_Cuando primero me llevó con usted, era feliz. Incluso pensé que estaba muerta antes de que usted lo hiciera¿no es eso gracioso? En fin, conforme pasó el tiempo, me convencí de que estaba bien estar con usted, sin importarme el hecho de que nunca me abrazara o nunca me dijera que se preocupaba por mí. _

_Usted me abandonó con un extraño y desapareció. Me dolió por mucho tiempo y usted no podía siquiera molestarse en escribirme en ese entonces. Mi vida es aquí ahora, con humanos que lo detestan._

_-Rin_

Las tajantes palabras lo atravesaron. Se habría enfurecido, no debían ser ciertas. El insulto era una cosa, pero la forma en la que le escribía era otra. Rin siempre había sido una dulce niña, amable incluso hasta fastidiar, y sabiendo que le había causado suficiente dolor como para que ella viniese así como así presionándolo lo fastidiaba mas que nada.

Sesshomaru guardó la carta en el sobre y la dejó de lado. No tenía deseo alguno de volver a leer esas palabras nunca jamás. Quisiera o no Rin, él iría a disculparse.

**_Flashback_**

Despertó en una cabaña. No tenía idea de donde se encontraba, y sus sentidos lo estaban volviendo loco. ¿Qué ocurrió? Sesshomaru sabía que estaba herido, y recordó el sonido del arco al tensarse y como si de una picadura se tratase, una flecha impactarse contra su estómago. Sesshomaru giro la cabeza hacia un lado y reconoció la figura que ahí estaba como su joven medio-hermano, que parecía estar en las mismas condiciones que él.

Una mujer con cabello negro y brillantes ojos azules frotó su frente con un paño. "Estás despierto." Dijo suavemente. "Soy Kagome¿me recuerdas?"

Sesshomaru intentó hablar, pero no lo consiguió, era comos si no tuviera voz. Un dolor se apoderó de su garganta y ante éste hizo una mueca demostrándolo. Trató de incorporarse pero sintió como aquél malestar rápidamente se trasladaba para ser insoportable. La fiebre hizo que sintiera su cuerpo hervir, sudaba intentando mantener una respiración constante. "No te esfuerces. Sólo relájate. Estás a salvo aquí." Dijo nuevamente. "Naraku te envenenó junto con Inuyasha. Estamos intentando encontrar un antídoto, pero no hemos tenido suerte hasta el momento."

No podía hablar, ni moverse demasiado, así que protestó de única forma que puso, gruñéndole. Sesshomaru no se sentía seguro, o bueno, estaba claro que no quería ser atendido por la hembra de su hermano. Principalmente ya que era humana, habló volúmenes de su vida. La mujer de su hermano tuvo que traerlo a él también pues no tenía a nadie más que lo cuidara.

Kagome lo ignoró y tomo algo de su estómago. Había estado muy, muy helado hasta que su piel comenzó a calentarse, sintió nuevamente un insoportable dolor en el lugar por donde lo había atravesado la flecha. Le dolía como la herida causado con una cuchilla que no quería desaparecer. Volvió a mirar a su pequeño hermano, y observó un extraño parche de color púrpura y negro en su pecho. El corazón de Inuyasha apenas latía y su respiración era corta y agitada

Sesshomaru se volvió a Kagome, que estaba arrodillada a un recipiente de extraña apariencia. Sintió un escalofrió recorrer su espalda, y la vio sacar de éste hielo para colocarlo dentro de la bolsa que había permanecido sobre su estómago. No estaba seguro sobre el hecho de que de dónde había obtenido hielo a mitad del verano, pero estaba agradecido de ello. Ella se arrastró hasta él para cubrir la herida cubierta por la bolsita de hielo.

Cuando la herida comenzó a dejar de dolerle, se quedó dormido.

**_Fin del Flashback_**

Sesshomaru navegó a través de los árboles, preguntándose cómo le estaría yendo a la miko. No era que le importara, era solo curiosidad. La aldea de Rin no debía estar muy lejos, y él intentaba buscar las palabras correctas a decir. ¿Por qué la oferta de venir a visitarlo la había molestado tanto? Su primera carta había sido tan dulce, pero la idea de volver a él… ¿Le era tan repulsiva?

Maldijo la vida por los cambios que le había forzado hacer. El hecho de que le importara lo que Rin pensara de él, o que la quisiera ver tan desesperadamente, lo fastidiaba. Ella era una humana y por ningún motivo digna de su atención, pero Rin fue la única cosa a lo que Sesshomaru se aferró durante los tiempos difíciles.

Una breve imagen destelló en su mente, la de una mujer que se asemejaba bastante a Kagome… cuanto finalizara con todos sus asuntos, iría a cazarla, y a envenenarla por un largo periodo. _¿Cuál era su nombre? Kikyou. Sí, Kikyou. Vas a morir._

Sesshomaru se encontró sobre una aldea familiar y descendió, cubriendo sus orejas con algo de cabello y forzando sus marcas demoníacas a desaparecer. Un sirviente le abrió la puerta hacia la casa del terrateniente y Sesshomaru se adentró. "Vengo aquí a ver a Takari."

"Su nombre¿señor?" Preguntó el servidor.

"Sesshomaru." Respondió, siguiéndolo hacia una habitación.

Sesshomaru esperó cerca de treinta minutes cuando Takari apareció. "¡Sesshomaru¡No esperaba verte aquí de nuevo después de tanto tiempo!" Alegremente expresó.

"Estoy aquí para ver a Rin." Sesshomaru dijo.

Takari se sentó y el sirviente les trajo algo de té. "Desafortunadamente, Rin ha ido a visitar a mi primo en las montañas. Se fue anoche. Se ha vuelto prácticamente un miembro de nuestra familia." Tomó un sorvo y frunció el ceño. "Además, ella me ha pedido no dejarle verla. Se veía muy afectada cuando su primera carta llegó."

"Tenía cosas urgentes que atender." Sesshomaru se excusó. "Y me era imposible permitirle acompañarme. De seguro no entenderías."

"Sí lo entiendo, pero dudo que ella lo haga." Takari agregó. "Rin es una joven bastante única, y una vea que se sienta herida por algo… es como si aquello le causara dolor de por vida."

Sesshomaru recordó el incidente de los lobos y Rin para luego cabecear . _¿Rin siente que la hiero?_ "¿Cuándo regresará?"

"Al termino del mes." Takari volvió a decir.

"Las montañas estarán cubiertas de nieve para ese entonces." Sesshomaru reclamó.

Takari se encogió de hombros. "De ser así, a ella no le importaría pasar un tiempo mas con mi familia. Es un lugar muy relajante."

"¿Dónde, en las montañas?" Sesshomaru preguntó.

Takari bajó la taza. "Rin me pidió específicamente que no respondiera esa pregunta si venía usted aquí."

La vista de Sesshomaru se fijó en unas flores hermosamente arregladas en el centro de la mesa. "¿Rin cogió aquellas?" Preguntó.

"Sí, lo hizo. Ella es bien linda." Respondió el terrateniente. "Siempre le lleva flores a los enfermos."

Sesshomaru nunca pensó que fuera posible que odiara las plantas, pero ahí estaba, fieras dagas en hermosas flores. Eran un regalo de Rin para su nueva familia, cortadas para hacerlos felices. Se tomó el tiempo para arreglarlas perfectamente, como si fuera una especie de arte. "¿Dónde está su jardín?"

"¿Jardín?" Preguntó. "Oh cierto, discúlpeme. No dormí lo suficiente anoche." Si Sesshoumaru no hubiese estado tan distraído en el arreglo, hubiese comprendido el tropiezo del hombre y se hubiese dado cuenta de que algo no andaba bien. "Por aquí."

Sesshomaru siguió a Takari a un pequeño y hermoso jardín y caminó dando vueltas a su alrededor por unos momentos. "Debe ser muy hábil con las plantas" expresó el youkai. Algo llamó su atención y si estómago se volvió al observar un montón de flores rojas. "¿Rin plantó aquellas?"

"Sí, esas son una de sus favoritas." Respondió. "Hace guirnaldas con ellas."

Volvió a ver el jardín. Las flores estaban plantadas en ordenadas filas, las que Rin hubiese encontrado aterradoras. Ella adoraba el caos de la creación producido al azar, pasto y flores y árboles todos mezclados. Mientras viajaba con él, Rin se había vuelto muy cercana a la naturaleza para verdaderamente apreciarla y amarla, y él sabía que ella no sería tan manipuladora en ese aspecto. Había un árbol nuevo plantado estratégicamente junto a otros iguales en una fila. A Rin le gustaban los bosques desordenados, si ella hubiese plantado esos árboles, estarían por todas partes, sin orden alguno. El sendero que atravesaba el jardín estaba hecho de cualquier manera menos a la de Rin, considerando que sus momentos mas felices fueron corriendo a través de campos hubiese o no algún sendero. Sus ojos se posaron nuevamente en aquellas flores de color rojo. No, éste no era el jardín de Rin.

**_Flashback_**

Jaken corrió hacia Sesshomaru, gritando como desquiciado. "¡Amo, algo le ha ocurrido a Rin!"

Pensando en que había sido secuestrada o atacada, Sesshomaru corrió instantáneamente al lado de Rin. Estaba sentada en un campo, estornudando y temblando. "¡Amo!" Exclamó entre estornudos..

"Rin." Sesshomaru expresó, mirando sus rojas manos y sus hinchados ojos. Él había visto sucederle esto a la madre de Inuyasha, que era irónicamente alérgica a los perros. "Es una reacción alérgica." Dijo. Un ramillete de rojas flores yacía en el suelo y a su lado… La cargo y de inmediato la alejó de aquellas. "Éstas son malvas, no debes tomarlas ni olerlas de nuevo, o te enfermarás."

"¡Sí, señor Sesshomaru!" dijo la pequeña.

**_Fin del Flashback_**

Sesshomaru comenzó a gruñir. "Éstas son malvas. ¡Rin es alérgica a ellas! Ella nunca las tocaría¡ni menos plantarlas para luego cogerlas!"

Takari se encontró acorralado contra un árbol por la garganta.

"¡¿Dónde está Rin?!" Sesshomaru le rugió y sus marcas demoníacas aparecieron nuevamente.

Takari se asfixiaba. "Rin… murió. De pulmonía." De la forma en la que Rin lo describía, Sesshomaru parecía muy amable, pero por la expresión en su rostro… amabilidad sería lo último con lo que describiría a taiyoukai. Se había aterrado la noche en la que la pequeña niña le había dicho que su llamado 'padre' era un demonio, pero no pareció tener algún negativo efecto en Rin. _Cualquier cosa, parecía ayudarle a ajustarse a su nueva vida._ Pensó.

"¡Imposible!" Volvió a gruñir. "¡Ella me escribió!"

"Yo te escribí… para aliviar tu dolor." Explicó Takari. "Los humanos enfermamos y morimos, es un hecho de la vida." Takari esperó que Sesshoumaru comprendiera y lo dejara solo.

"Escribiste… ¡para aliviarte a ti mismo!" Sesshomaru siseó mientras que la cabeza del hombre golpeaba el suelo. Se giró hacia las malvas y con su látigo de youki las destruyó, y después el resto del jardín.

Lo que no sabía, es que Rin continuaba viva.

**Por favor Review!**

Notas de la autora: Éste es actualmente mi cuarta historia en progreso, es decir no terminada. Como pueden ver, tengo un poco de falta de inspiración en este momento. Pero actualizaré pronto! Bwahahahaha! Oh, y éste no es un Sesshy/Rin, en realidad será un Sesshy/Kagome.

Notas de la traductora (yo): bueno primer capítulo traducido y al aire, 1, 2, 3… probando, sí! Bien. Encontré este fic vagando de aburrida y me puse a leerlo, tan sólo había un capitulo arriba y quedé encantada, y me dije: _esto está bueno, me gustaría que más gente lo leyera._ Es por eso que con permiso de la autora: **_Miss Kagura_**, me he puesto a traducirlo para todos aquellos que no entiendan inglés o simplemente les de weba/flojera/sueño/etc leerlo en otro idioma que no sea español aquí lo tienen xD por cierto, saludos, gracias y créditos a mi amiga Yuri que me ha ayudado con algunas palabritas.

**Aclaraciones: Este fanfic está originalmente escrito en ingles y decidí traducirlo para ustedes, espero y lo disfruten, quisiera agregar que todo esto lo hago con el consentimiento de la autora que estuvo de acuerdo con aquello. Muchas Gracias! **

Hasta el próximo capítulo, adiós!


	2. El viento

**Capítulo 2 - El viento**

Cuando Sesshomaru regresó a casa, decidió plantar algunas amapolas en los campos a su alrededor. No estaba seguro del porque, pero sentía que debía, y así lo hizo. La noche que las plantó, sostuvo un puñado de semillas en su mano y sintió una fuerte ráfaga de viento que lo golpeó, esparciendo las semillas por toda la superficie.

_El viento siempre sopla a mi favor._ Pensó. La noche que descubrió y mató a Naraku, había sido un extraño viento el que le había traído el aroma del maldito. Estaba en contra del clima, en contra de la naturaleza, enfrentando cualquier obstáculo hasta alcanzar a Sesshomaru.

Cuando estuvo en aquel continente, sus capturadotes lo cegaron temporalmente. Pensando en que no presentaba amenaza alguna, fueron lo suficientemente tontos como para bajar la guardia junto a él en ese estado. Sesshomaru despertó al sentir una suave brisa recorres su espalda. Le hizo señas, guiando sus garras mientras luchaba por salir de ahí.

Sesshomaru nunca estuvo seguro de que el viento lo había ayudado por que Kagura, la que los dominaba había estado enamorado de él, o si ella aún continuaba ahí afuera en control de estos. Cual fuera la razón, estaba de su lado.

Meses pasaron y las amapolas crecieron conforme a la vida de Sesshomaru que volvía a la normalidad. Ah-Un lo seguía fielmente como de costumbre. Se encontró con el 'accidentado' problema de encontrarse a Jaken y 'permitirle' el seguir siguiéndolo. En su ausencia, habían emergido toda clase de cosas terribles. Para reestablecerse, Sesshomaru sintió que debía desafiar y derrotar a todos aquellos que fueran una amenaza o pretendieran serlo.

Varios meses pasaron antes de que Sesshoumaru volviera a su viejo lugar. Él y Jaken regresaron encontrándose con las amapolas en plena flor, todos los campos cubiertos por un mar de brillante color rojo. "Señor Sesshomaru¿quién plantó estas flores?" preguntó Jaken, irradiando asombro.

"El viento." Sesshomaru respondió.

Jaken se quedó observando los brotes. "Señor, cuando ve las flores, no piensa en-"

"Silencio." Dijo, interrumpiéndolo.

De pronto una brisa comenzó a soplar en contra el viento del oeste que recorría su espalda. Sesshomaru se incorporó y cerró sus ojos, intentando captar hasta la menor pista de lo que intentaba decirle.

Jaken observaba a Sesshoumaru curiosamente. Había estado diferente desde que regresó. Sesshomaru no lo había vuelto a golpear, e incluso a veces decía más de dos palabras. Cuando Jaken estuvo herido, fue Sesshomaru el que envolvió su mano quemada en un vendaje.

Sesshomaru empuñó su mano mirando fijamente al horizonte, con enorme asombrado. "Rin está viva."

_**Flashback**_

Habían pasado semanas desde que los dos hermanos habían sido envenenados, y ambos habían conseguido empeorar. Después de que la herida principal había sanado, Sesshomaru recuperó el habla, pero continuaba completamente paralizado. Eran observados por una anciana sacerdotisa, un lobo, una exterminadora, y un monje. La joven miko siempre cuidó de ellos, sin importar cuantos gruñidos recibiera de su parte.

Sesshomaru despertó una mañana y observó a su hermano. De la mala forma en la que su cuerpo había reaccionado al veneno, Inuyasha estaba cada vez peor. De todas la cosas que había imaginado hacerle a su hermano, la mayoría eran violentas y extremadamente humillantes, observar a Inuyasha luchar por su vida mientras él yacía a unos tres pasos a su lado no era ninguna de aquellas.

"Sesshomaru…" Escuchó a Inuyasha murmurar.

"Hn." Respondió.

"Cuando mejoremos… te voy a derrotar." Dijo.

Sesshomaru giró el rostro para ver a Inuyasha. "Ridículo." Contestó. Estar atrapado en una pequeña cabaña junto a alguien era una extraña experiencia. Ahora conocía aún mejor el aroma de su hermano, el sonido de los latidos de su corazón y respiración, e incluso sus expresiones faciales. "Este Sesshomaru 'va a enseñarte', como dice la miko."

El lobo Kouga entró de un tropiezo "¡Ahhh… apesta a animal aquí!" Dijo, arrodillándose entre ambos hermanos. "Malditos perros." Puso la mano en la frente de Sesshomaru, ganándose un gruñido, repitió el mismo acto con Inuyasha. "Ustedes bestias son iguales."

"¿Dónde está Kagome?" Inuyasha preguntó.

"Kagome se dio cuenta de que la fiebre seguía subiendo y fue por mas hielo a su época." Le respondió el lobo. "¡Lo cual no tendría que hacer si te apresuraras en mejorarte!"

Sesshomaru se durmió un rato, y cuando despertó, Kagome estaba arrodillada al lado de Inuyasha con constantes lágrimas surcándole el rostro. La había visto durante semanas, trabajando incansablemente para cuidar a Inuyasha. Cuando bajó la mirada para encontrarse con las manos de ambos entrelazadas, sintió un arrebato de celos los cuales no había sentido nunca antes por alguien, nunca. Estaba harto de estar herido, cansado de no poder moverse, y cansado de ver a Inuyasha siendo confortado. Sabía que el estar impedido lo ponía irritable, delirante, y desesperado por contacto alguno, pero le seguía molestando que Inuyasha tuviera a alguien y él no.

**_Fin del Flashback_**

El viento guió a Sesshomaru lejos al norte, a una granja con una pequeña cabaña en medio. El arroz de ahí parecía maduro y listo para ser cosechado, y cerca de la mitad ya había sido trillado. Oyó unos crujidos a través del cultivo y caminó hacia el. En la parte más lejana, pasando la cabañita, estaba una joven mujer de pie, y por su olor, él sabía que se trataba de Rin.

_Por Dios¿qué hace a estas horas trabajando en un cultivo de arroz?_ Sesshomaru pensó a la vez que se acercaba. Ella estaba frente a él, sin siquiera notar que estaba ahí. Ella gruñó y frotó su espalda mientras tomaba el ya lleno canasta para regresar a su casa.

Rin estaba convencida de que sus ojos la engañaban, pero ahí estaba él. "¡Señor Sesshomaru¡Está vivo!" La cesta cayó al suelo y ella corrió hacia él. Pero se paralizó a unos cuantos metros de donde estaba. "¿Ocurre algo malo?"

La verdad, en ese momento todo estaba mal. Sesshomaru tragó saliva duramente y buscó las manos de Rin, las que estaban callosas, cortadas, y ensangrentadas a causa del arduo y largo trabajo. Su rostro estaba lleno de contusiones, incluyendo una que parecía una marca de dedos sobre su mejilla. Pero lo que mas lo disturbó, más que cualquier cosa, fue el bulto bajo su kimono, estaba embarazada. No tenía ni siquiera trece veranos, era demasiado pronto para aquello. "Rin…" Sabía que una persona era la responsable de eso y de todo el resto, y quien sea que fuera… moriría. Horriblemente.

Rin notó su mirada, obviamente horrorizada sobre su torso y malentendía su fuente de socorro. "Ah mi señor, no se preocupe¡me he casado!" dijo la muchacha. Ella se dio cuenta del arroz que había quedado regado en el suelo y se agachó, intentando recogerlo.

"Detente, estás exhausta. Necesitas descansar." Agregó el taiyoukai, arrodillándose para ayudarla. "Ni si quiera deberías estar trabajando, Rin. Es demasiado arriesgado para ti en tu condición."

Tomó el canasto y ayudó a Rin a ponerse de pie. Nuevamente se frotó la espalda, y estaba claro que sentía dolor.

"¡Rin!" Se escuchó el grito de un hombre desde dentro de la cabañita. "¡Ven aquí!"

"¡Ya voy, querido!" Rin le respondió alegremente alzando la voz. "Ese es mi esposo, Haru." Suspiró y jaló la cesta "Estoy muy cansada, y Haru no querrá visita a esta hora de la noche. ¿Puedo hablarle de usted por la mañana?"

"Claro." Contestó. "Enserio Rin, te encuentras en un muy delicado estado, Necesitas cuidarte mejor. Podría sucederles algo a ti o al cachorro."

Los ojos de Rin se llenaron de lágrimas y se volteó para caminar sin decir palabra alguna, lo cual era un de le millones de cosas que lo dejaron confundido. Algunos humanos se casaban muy jóvenes, pero la voz que había escuchado era la de un hombre ya adulto. Si no estuviera embarazada, él simplemente hubiese entrado a la casa, descuartizado al hombre, e irse con Rin.

Sesshomaru se sentó sobre el techo de la cabaña y los escuchó.

"Haru, el bebé esta pateando." Dijo Rin.

Haru gruñó. "¿Cuándo será?" Preguntó.

"Cualquier día, supongo." Le respondió. "Ya ha sido suficiente tiempo. ¡Estoy muy emocionada!"

Eso había sido todo lo que dijeron antes de irse a dormir. Ni siquiera había amanecido cuando Rin salió de la choza, cogiendo leños para hacer fuego. Sesshomaru bajó tras ella y le quitó los maderos de las manos. "Rin, vuelve a la cama."

"No puedo." Expresó. "Tengo deberes ahora."

"No era una sugerencia." Sesshomaru le dijo con leve fastidio. "Ve a descansar."

"No, señor Sesshomaru, estoy casada ahora. Yo amo y honro a mi esposo." Replicó la joven. "Así es como viven los humanos."

Sesshomaru acarició una de las contusiones de su rostro. "Estos cultivos hieden a tu sangre y sudor. ¿Te hace eso feliz¿Vivir esta vida?"

Rin no vaciló en ningún momento, pareciendo muy segura de ella. "¡Por supuesto! Siempre he amado las plantas. Este cultivo es como mi jardín, supongo."

Sesshomaru observó todo el campo. La pocilga en la que vivía y la plantación de arroz que la rodeaba era difícilmente hermosa o agradable, cosas que Rin merecía. No habían colores brillantes, ni rezones para sonreír, sólo arroz. Éste tampoco era el jardín de Rin.

Sesshomaru metió la mano en su kimono y sacó una única amapola. Ella quedó sin habla, sus heridas manos se alzaron a cogerla con delicadeza. "Muchas gracias, señor Sesshomaru. Es hermosísima." Rin tenía un dejo de nostalgia y tristeza en sus ojos mientras observaba la flor.

"¿Qué está sucediendo allá afuera?" Dijo Haru, saliendo de la cabaña. "Oye¿y tú quién eres?"

Rin se interpuso entre ambos. "Haru, é les el señor Sesshomaru, del que te hablé. Señor Sesshomaru, Haru."

"Huh. Así que de verdad eres un demonio." Habló.

Rin tomó unos cuantos leños y Sesshomaru suspiró. "Rin, necesitas tomar un descanso. Anda a la cama."

Haru despreció con la mirada a Sesshomaru. "¡Cómo te atreves a decirle a MI mujer qué hacer!"

Rin reconoció la mirada en los ojos de Sesshomaru. Ya la había visto antes y decidió anticiparse, escudando a Haru con su cuerpo. "¡No se atreva, señor Sesshomaru! Si usted lo lastima… ¡Yo me… Yo me… mataré!" No pudo más y se largó a llorar.

Sesshomaru gruñó y se volvió a Haru. "Si ALGUNA vez le levantas la mano, Destazaré tu cuerpo en tantas partes que ni los dioses podrán volver a armarlo. ¿Te quedó claro?"

"Por favor, señor Sesshomaru sólo… déjenos solos. Usted tan solo no comprende." Rin lloró aún más.

A ese punto, él sabía que había perdido la discusión. Rin era un caso perdido al defender a su marido sin importar lo que sea. Cualquier cosa que ella mejor se mereciera era asumido por su mal entendimiento hacia los humanos. Una vez más, necesitaba salar a Rin, pero esta vez ella no creía necesario ser salvada. Ella se había forzado a creer que era feliz, y que esa era la vida de las esposas.

Sesshomaru no había tenido contacto con muchos humanos en su vida, pero estaba seguro de que Rin era maltratada. Su padre trató a su amante humana con extreme cuidado. Y su hermano con la mujer que amaba parecían estar bien de igual modo, a pesar de los genios de ambos. _Esa mujer… es una perra. Si Inuyasha hubiese sido alguna vez tan estúpido para tratarla así, ella lo hubiese 'sentado' hasta los agujeros del infierno. Rin necesita esa actitud._

Sesshomaru dejó a Rin y a Haru para armar trayectoria hacia los dominios de Mussashi. No había visto a la miko desde el día en el que se sintió lo suficientemente bien como para salir caminando por si solo, lo cual hizo sin darle ninguna palabra de agradecimiento a ella. Kagome no pudo evitar el no volverlo a ver, y él estaba cansado de verla todo el tiempo.

Cuando llegó a la aldea, saltando de tejado en tejado hasta que una flecha navegó en el aire hacia. "No pensé que volvería a verte." Dijo Kagome. "Escuché que estabas vivo, y estaba algo impactada. Asumí que te habías escapado, entonces diste alguna vuelta errada y moriste por alguna parte. Kouga te buscó durante un mes. No oímos nada de ti en tres años. Que demonios estuviste haciendo¿durmiendo una siesta?"

"Hn." Sesshomaru respondió. "Los lobos siempre han tenido un olfato inferior."

Kagome rodó los ojos. "¿Encontraste las espadas de tu padre?"

"Naraku tenía ambas." Le contestó, siguiendo a Kagome a la pequeña y familiar cabaña. "¿Vives aquí?"

Kagome rió. "Mientras estuviste ausente, Naraku se enteró de lo del pozo y lo destruyó." Dejó el arco en una esquina y bebió un poco de agua. "Debo supones que quieres algo de mi, considerando el hecho de que estás aquí."

"Rin necesita ayuda." Sesshomaru le explicó la situación a Kagome.

_**Flashback**_

Sesshomaru escuchó un extraño ruido y volvió la cabeza para ver de qué se trataba. Era su hermano tratando de respirar, con los pulmones llenos de sangre. Inuyasha temblaba como una hoja, gimiendo dormido, y ahora y después, sería violentamente apoderado.

_Inuyasha está muriendo. _

Kagome, claro, se rehusó a dejarlo sólo, incluso cuando parecía que no había dormido en muchos días. Ella no era una tonta en todo caso, estaba conciente de que Inuyasha probablemente no pasaría la noche. Su expresión era ilegible, una extraña mezcla de pena y ansiedad y… algo mas.

Sesshomaru fingió estar dormido, mas que nada para darles algo de privacidad. Todo el día, los otros habían entrado y salido. El niño zorro y la dos-colas parecían advertidos del olor a muerte en la habitación, pero no dijeron nada. Kouga obviamente lo sabía pero no le hubiese dicho a Kagome que le salvara su propia vida.

"Inuyasha… por favor mejórate." Ella lloró. "Te amo demasiado. Quédate aquí, conmigo."

De pronto, él tomo un profundo respire y su corazón volvió nuevamente a la vida. Al principio, Sesshomaru penso que Kagome había hecho alguna clase de magia de sacerdotisa, pero después Inuyasha se levantó, con una cabeza de desordenados cabellos oscuros. Tomó a Kagome entre sus brazos, estrechándola. "La luna nueva…" Era como si la enfermedad se hubiese evaporizado, aunque considerando que había atacado al inuyoukai, hacía sentido.

Cuando regresaron antes del amaneces, ambos hedían a sexo y lágrimas. El corazón de Inuyasha dejó de latir cuando volvió a transformarse ante la salida del sol para no volver a latir nunca mas.

**_Fin del Flashback_**

UN pequeño niño de pronto corrió adentrándose en la cabaña, con una rodilla rasmillada. "¡Mamá!"

"¡Kyo! Déjame ver." Kagome dijo, ignorando la expresión de tonto que tenía Sesshomaru mientras observaba como ella limpiaba la herida "No está tan mal¿no?"

Otro niño llamó desde afuera. "Kyo, vuelve aquí. ¡Es tú turno de 'serlo'!"

Kyo corrió a afuera sin prestarle mucha atención a Sesshomaru, estaba demasiado concentrado en el juego como para hacerlo.

Sesshomaru miró fijamente a Kagome, que respondió la pregunta que en silencio se cuestionaba. "Su padre fue alguien del otro lado del pozo." Dijo.

"Si mi padre estuviera vivo, y humano, y de tres años, el luciría… exactamente como él." Expresó el youkai.

Ella suspiró. "Mira, nadie sabe. Inuyasha tuvo un montón de enemigos." Explicó la mujer. "Por lo que Sango y los demás están preocupados, por eso: yo volví a casa en un patético y desesperado humor y me acosté un tipo llamado Houjou."

"¿Kyo es un humano completo?" Sesshomaru preguntó. "Creo que eso tiene sentido, si fue concevido en luna nueva."

Kagome observó a Sesshomaru recostarse donde anteriormente yacía enfermo. "¿Qué haces?" Sesshomaru no respondió, tan solo se quedó ahí observando el techo sin expresión alguna en el rostro. Se giró hacía la desierta área en la que Inuyasha había estado. "Hablaré con Rin. No estoy segura de que funcione, Pero lo intentaré. Pero, debes responderme una pregunta."

"Hn." Respondió mientras se incorporaba.

"Cuanto todo terminó¿lo amaste en algún momento como hermano?" Preguntó decidida. "Sí o no."

Sesshomaru se mordió el labio inferior. Kagome lo ayudaría sin importar lo que respondiera, y ella sabía que él lo sabía. Él no tenía razón alguna para decir la verdad, tampoco una razón para mentir. Sesshomaru ni siquiera estaba seguro de la respuesta a su pregunta. Le molestó el ver a Inuyasha morir, pero eso no significaba que lo respetara o que le agradara. Su tristeza igual se podía deber al hecho de que, luchaba contra la misma enfermedad y no quiso aguantar lo que Inuyasha tuvo. Las enfermedades hacen hacer a las personas cosas totalmente no de ellos e incluso actuar distintos. También hace a la gente valerse por si mismos y mas valientes ante las emociones.

Kagome Le sonreía. "Supongo que no era la única confundida después de todo. Vamos. Les diré a Sango y a Miroku que saldremos para que cuiden de Kyo." Ella decidió que no le respondería, siendo el tarado que siempre había sido, pero iba a salir cuando él le respondió.

"Sí."

**Por favo Review!**

**Agradecimientos especiales a: M.E. Nightteare, Caitlin, y a supersillee06**

**Notas de la traductora:** Aquí dejo traducido el segundo capítulo, se pone bueno!! Disfruten. Estoy esperando el tercer capítulo para ya empezar a traducir, no puedo esperar.

Saludos y gracias por sus reviews.


End file.
